


Tattoo's are a reason

by imthenewhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthenewhale/pseuds/imthenewhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison give the meaning of the tattoo on her arm</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo's are a reason

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever upload, so im really sorry if this is bad. just thought i might give this a go.

“My anchor.” Allison explained.  
Stiles glanced up at her, then back down to the triskelion tattoo. He tentatively brushed a finger over the top whorl and seemed surprised about something. “Your Mother,” he muttered, apparently able to sense which part of it belonged to, and then moved to the next one. “Lydia,” Stiles gave an face when he knew what she meant by Lydia, Lydia who is her best friend, more like a sister . He moved on to the third and last whorl, which was linked to her personally. “Me.”  
Allison nodded and took a deep breath. “Mother, Sister, lover.”


End file.
